The first Shinobi, eigth swordsman version
by Eigth swordsman of the mist
Summary: The successor of 4 angels. Cast away & risen by his own strength. A fallen angel shall rise, wings of light & dark spread afar. A new story begins after the old. An angel, master of blades & magic. In a world were only women hold power. His is the fallen angel of death. Characters, jutsu, etc, is the sole property of Fox Boss with everything else in the original version his story.
1. Chapter 1, the start of a new story

I do not own the original version of this story, it & anything in it are the sole property of YoukoTaicho

I also do not own Final Fantasy 12 or advent Children or Naruto

Spell/Attack/Jutsu

"" Speaking

_'Thoughts'_

**Jutsu**

() Scene change

{}Flashback/flashback end

**DEMON/SUMMON SPEACH**

**DEMON/SUMMON****_ THOUGHTS  
_**

(Konoha orphanage, 14 years after the kyuubi attack)

_"_You cant go Naruto, It's to dangerous out there for you. Besides you can never be a ninja because only girls can mold chakra & bandits, brigands & other stuff could happen. Please don't go Naruto-Niisan" Said Tenten as Naruto walked out of the orphanage doors past everyone of his friends that turned away from him as he walked out of the heavy oak doors & down the dirt & stone lined path that lead to the orphanage doors. Naruto merely gave her an empty look as he shuffled the pack on his back. His once cobalt bight blue eyes dark as the oceans of Kirigakure as he pulled his flute from his backpack. It was a gift from old Lady Hokage, He slipped it into his pocket as he walked down the road & into the streets of Konoha. Ignoring the shouts of Tenten for him to come back. "My dream is nothing but a dead memory now, I swear that one day i will rise above them all. I will not be a shinobi, i will make them see that you don't need Chakra to be a shinobi. No one will suspect a tavelling musician Sure i got a little Fuinjutsu down but keeping a secret is out. Lei is probably at Sarutobi's office by now." Taking a sharp turn Naruto ducked into an alley as a group of Chunins ran by. His dark cloak & silver hair blending in with the shadows & the snow. He took off his pack & took a small sealing scroll from his pocket. He unrolled it & placed his pack on the small intricate storage seal on the worn scroll, he placed his hands on it & pumped minuscule amount of chara into the seal. His pack going up in a small plume of smoke. "Now all I need is to get the hell outa here. If I remember, Cloud, Genisis, Sephiroth & Angeal sensei's tomb's should be were they told me. I merely have to find them." Naruto said as he picked up the full sealing scroll & stashed it in his pocket. He went over to the manhole cover & lifted the large, heavy still cap with minimul effort & pulled it shut as a group of Jonin ran into the alley. Their leader, woman of medium stature with C-cup breasts & in the standard ANBU attire cursing at the dead end. "Tell lady Hoage we lost him." She said to her subordinates. "Hai, Kazumi-chan" Said an ANBU with long purple hair as they shunshinned away to search the other sectors of the village. Yugoa going to report to the Hokage that they lost their target. Only in the years to come that target would re-emerge as the second angel of death. "I can only hope he'll be ok." Kazumi Said as she went to the slums to search for said silver haired blonde.

(Hokage tower)

"So, he left. If I know him he'll be well out of our reach now." Spoke the old Fire shadow of the leaf. Hiruko Sarutobi, the third Hokge of the village hidden in the Leaf's. "That water system reaches well past our walls & near the border of the border village of Moruki. Not to mention if he knows the village like the back of his hand, the water & sewer system is child's play to him. Our biggest priority is to keep on the lookout for Naruto. Dismissed." Said the aged Hokage as she lit her pipe & too a long drag of the addictive nicotine in the tobacco as she pondered the current situation. Naruto was an accomplished hunter & musician. He was also a very accomplished knife fighter & was deadly with a bow, the problem was Iwa or Kumo recognizing the resemblance between him & his paternal mother Minako Namikaze. His blonde hair an easy match save for the spiky nature in which it was more pronounced than his mother's. He was lso aware of the beast within him but was never able to access chakra due to his coils being to small because of his gender. Men were the basic labourers of society while Kunoichi were the sole force against enemy's in a war. Men did however produce the weapons, scrolls & armour for the Ninja forces & their villages. Naruto however was totaly different case as he had fought high genin in groups when they thought he was just a man & only useful as a way to spawn more Kunoichi or civilians and doing the village grunt work. She still remembered when said group of Genins were introduced to the ER ward of the Hospital due to the vicious beat down they had received from Naruto. The council, being the Paternal mothers they were doted over him like he was to fragile to be outside afterwards. "This is going to be hell." Hiruko said as she got up from her plush & comfortable chair & walked down to the council chambers, not wanting to hear what the over protective motherly councillheads were going to say. "In the words of the Nara clan men, this is going to be to troublesome." She said as she opened the doors and was assaulted with numerous banshee mother voices.

(Timeskip, 4 years later)

Naruto walked down the worn road towards Nadeshiko village as he played his flute in a slow somber melody he had created over the last four years. He had recently left the Village Hidden in the Bloody Mist were he had stayed for the past week. Having played his music for over an hour for the Youndaime Mizukage, Yashira. At the end of the hour she had quietly clapped while smirking apparently having bested paperwork for an hour. She had paid him a few hundred ryo for the time he played for her & over the years he had acquired quite a large fortune, playing music, selling fur's & meat he had trapped & hunted & passing himself off as an acrobat. "I'm surprised, no leaf nin have come after me yet. Not even when I've been in and out of that place a few times after I went 'missing'." He said to himself as he felt his stomach growl, it had been over a week since he had last eaten anything. He had grown over the last four and a half years. Gone was the transformation that had hidden his silver hair that went down to his middle back & laid flat, his birthmarks were considerably thinner, almost invisible. He stood a tall 6'2 ft and he had completed his goal. He had found his masters tombs & their blades. Eventually after finally loosing cloud sensei, his wings had sprouted. One white as virgin snow & the other black as the Grimreapers' cloak, both flaked with dull grey feathers at the edges. He had spent almost four years mastering their blades & skills. After which, one by one they had disappeared into the life stream. Finally passing on to the next step of their next destination after death. What became of them he wish he knew. Slowly he slipped his bow off of his back & pulled a broad head arrow from his quiver, thankful that he had sealed his blades away in his body in invisible Mako seals on his arm. He walked off of the road to hunt for his dinner, unaware of the woman who had been tracking him since the second day he had left Kirigaure. Soon after an hour off walking he saw his dinner, a good sized 5-point stag that would fill his belly for weeks to come, his slitted blue & Mako glowing green eyes looking at the stag as he slowly notched the arrow onto his bow as he too aim, aiming to pierce the stags heart. Yet it was staring straight at him, his hood should have made him invisible to it, something was wrong. The deer looking at him in curiosity as it saw Naruto take aim at him with his weapons, knowing this would be the last time he would graze & search for food during the winter. Yet what really caught his attention was the redheaded woman sneaking up behind the strange figure.

Naruto turned around to see a kunoichi behind him in the trees. "Oh shit!" He said as he took off running, the Kunoichi hot on his tail as she jumped through the trees. Naruto looked up and saw her pull out two twin swords as she jumped down on him. He managed to shift away from her but she managed to lightly cut his left arm. He slammed himself into a tree just as the woman sliced one of her blades over his head, thinking that it would stick into the thick wood. His plan failed as her blades didn't stop, his only injury losing a few locks of his silver hair, also cutting the tree behind him down in the process with her swords. Naruto knew he wouldn't have time to summon his blades as he saw the dual blades he now recognized as the Raiton no Kiba (Lightning release fangs) crackled with lightning & the smell of ozone filling the air. "Come back with me to Kirigakure." Ameyuri said deadly seriousness in her pale blue-green eyes. Naruto noted that the woman was stunningly beautiful. She stood maybe 5'3-5'5, her angular heart shaped face giving her royal yet serious beauty. Her long red hair tied back with a simple cloth making it protrude upward. Infact, she was at his first show in Kirigakure. "Why, I didn't do anything. I played for money to which you agreed to pay for my services." He said as one of the lightning charged swords was at his throat. "The Mizukage wants something with you." She answered, "So come with me...or die." Naruto contemplated the the situation. He couldn't summon his swords or his secret would be out & his life would be over as he felt more people closing in & he didn't want to kill the woman. He couldn't offer anything to get her to leave. Atleast with Hasaki & Haku he had been able to offer food & music. If he sprouted his wings and scared her that would be as bad as them finding out about his powers. So instead he slowly stood up & the woman lowered her sword. "Why me, I haven't done a thing wrong to Kiri." He stated slowly standing up & tensing his muscles without Ameyuri noticing. "Silence!"She shouted. "I don't care, the bottom line is Yashira-sama sent a warrant for your arrest and YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!" She shouted. Naruto's reply was to slap the sword away and headbutt her in the face, the blow was so sudden, unexpected and strong that it sent Ameyuri back and on her ass. Giving enough time for Naruto to pick up his bow & start running through the trees.

The combined pain & rage equaled an angry Ameyuri. "You fucking little bastard, you broke my nose!" She screamed as she began chasing down Naruto. Her blades sounding like thunder & her plans for revenge forming in her head as she chased down the silver-haired teen. Naruto had no need to look back as he could hear the snow crunching under her feet, suddenly the smell of ozone in the air intensified & a bolt of lightning came only with a half foot from his left side. "You stupid boy, you think you can run from me, a member of the seven swordsman of the Mist!" Naruto turned around & shot a razorsharp broadhead at the woman who simply sliced it in half with the speed of someone who wielded one of the seven swords of the Mist. Yet again he fired with a slightly Mako charged arrow that went as fast as a bullet, not that the enraged Kunoichi paid attention as she ducked under it. Ameyuri was getting angrier with every passing breath. She was one of the strongest of her generation of the Seven swordsman Kirigakure had produced in her History, and this boy maybe around 18 or 19 was making a total fool of her. Never had she been so enraged, yet she couldn't help but feel her heart beat increase as she chased the seemingly tireless silver haired youth. Her signature swords, Kiba were covered in a dense shroud of lightning as their welder's emotions & heartbeat was skyrocketing at a great pace, a pace that was only felt when she dueled her fellow swordsman, something that always excited her. The growing flush in her cheeks being proof of this. When she got hold of him, she was going to enjoy raping the silver haired teen for days as payback before she brought his form before Yashira-sama. As she chased him she studied his appearance closer, she couldn't see what he was wearing besides a dark heavy grey fur cloak that seemed to make him blend into the snow as if he was trying to mimic the landscape like a lizard, stealthily blending in shortly making her lose sight of him before quickly firing arrows at her with perfect marksmanship. Her opinion of him was that it was pretty impressive for a civilian. Though what interested her the most that long mane of silver hair, hair that was going to be grasped tightly in her hands, silver hair that looked as fine as silk that she would be pulling while violating him. She knew that if she caught him, well he would be begging she never let him go, to her lovers and one night stands she wasn't known as the velvet vice for nothing. She felt her blush grow as a familiar wetness dampen her lower areas. She had to catch him, NOW!

Naruto was, for once in a long time getting worried. The woman was closing in on him, not even missing a beat as she dodged his quickly dwindling supply of arrows. When he turned around to see how close she was, he made the mistake of looking in her eyes. Those baleful teal orbs holding growing lust, directed right at him. He may have spilled more than his fair share of blood, but he was still a virgin, and he planned to stay that way. Only as he looked in front of him he tripped on a stone hidden beneath the stone, causing him to fall forward and tearing his cloak. Yet also providing the cover for him to pull the one thing he 'borrowed' from Hasaki. A mid-grade powered exploding tag. He pulled it from his pocket & tied it to his arrow with a piece of his now torn cloak. Ameyuri lunged after the fallen youth & landed on him only to be thrown back as he kicked her in the diaphragm with both feet, throwing her back as he quickly stood & shot his arrow at the feet. The arrow landing only a few feet from her, Ameyuri stopped as she stood seeing the explosive-note tied to the arrow. Her eyes wide as she took in the new information, he had used his fall to take out the note and attach it to his arrow, throwing her off and causing her to be blinded by her lust, causing her to be in said current situation. Truly genius planning from a simple hunter/musician/acrobat, something that to her was husband material yet her only question. "Were the hell did you get an explosive tag!?" Ameyuri yelled as Naruto reached behind his cloak & pulled one of his hidden chakrams. Its silver, wicked sharp edge gleaming in the dull silver mid-day light of the blocked out sun. 'I am full of surprises." Naruto stated as he threw the chakram with blinding speed towards the note with dead on aim. Yet not before Ameyuri was able to blast him with a high voltage lightning bolt from her sword. Both the lightning bolt & explosive-note hitting & detonating as they hit their targets. Ameyuri was sent flying into a tree headfirst, knocking her out in the process. Naruto however was getting up tenderly holding his recently electrocuted chest. His Mako infused body. He looked down to see the wound & knew it would be awhile before he even started healing properly. The wound was a massive burn that covered the right side of his chest & had burned it way pretty deep down at almost half of an inch. His cloths were ruined & he was completely out of arrows. He didn't notice the stunned groups of Kunoichi only a few feet out of his sensing ability.

Reluctantly he managed to stand up & retrieve his bow from were he dropped it, only to see it completely burned to a brittle husk by the lightning bolt. "Damn Woman, couldn't take a damn hint that I wasn't interested." He cursed as she sent a cold death-stare at the unconscious Kunoichi. "I hate to admit it, but it looks like miss lightning bolt got me good, but no matter I'll get myself patched up in Nadashiko." Naruto said as he went back towards the road to the village. His side lightly smoking from the burn. Almost instantly the Kunoichi disappeared into the trees to report back to their leaders, Kumo, Suna & the Kiri-Rebellion. Naruto's life was going to get more interesting in the following month.

(Konoha-3 days later)

Naruto walked through the large gates of Konoha, using Shodai No Tsurugi as a crutch. A day after getting hit by Ameyur's lightning, Naruto felt that his enhanced healing factor just wasn't going to cut it. Still throwing caution to the wind, he continued on his way to Nadashiko, it was only after a mile that the pain was unbearable & he decided that Konoha was a better option due to their high standard & low priced hospital. So turning on the spot, he marched back to Konoha, summoning his blade along the way for both protection & a crutch. The Guards, seeing the injured man with a large blade that he seemed to use with ease just directed him to the hospital. Getting a thanks in return he walked past them & through the gates. The Kunoichi Guards looking at his almost hidden ass. A blush on their faces as perverted thoughts raced through their minds. Naruto walked through the streets of the village, heading towards the hospital clutching his severely burnt side. Getting awed looks from the men as they saw him pass by with his blade. He saw an Anbu disappear on a roof top a few blocks away, no doubt reporting to the Hokage. Naruto had made sure to close his cloak up as best as he could, hiding his damaged cloths & body. He walked past a trio of Genin a few years younger than him a few blocks away from the hospital, which he walked by until they reappeared infront of him. The Pink haired one asked if he needed help. Awe struck faces as they thought they were seeing a male civilian with a Zanbato & a horrible wound managing to walk. Weighing the pros & cons of his situation, Naruto said no as he didn't want anyone knowing more about him than he needed to let them know. They wouldn't move away from him until he accepted their help so reluctantly he accepted their forced offer. Two of the Genin supporting him & one named Lei carrying his blade over her shoulders, visibly struggling under the blades weight, the others managed to help get him to the large hospital. Thanking them & slipping them a few Ryo Naruto told them to go & do whatever they were doing. However they refused saying that he couldn't do much in his condition. He merely smiled as they sat him down, One of them named Sakura ran off to get a Med-nin. Leaving the other two with Naruto. Naruto was mentally kicking himself for getting so messed up he needed help from Genins. although forcibly on their part. He was brought out of his self induced mental tirade when one of them asked a question. Letting them know his name as he filled out the paperwork. " So mister Sephiroth, how did you get so messed up?" Asked Lei generally curious. "I was attacked by a few Genin level bandits, apparently one of them was trained in a lightning jutsu & before I manged to cut her down, she hit me with a** Raiton-Ryuhuden.** " Naruto lied smoothly. Both Kunoichi were in shock, The **Ryuhuden **technique was a med-level Chunin Jutsu. For a man, let alone a civilian no matter how strong to survive was an awe inspiring feat. "So Naruto-kun, what is this blade anyways, it seems to be a blade formed of other blades." Said Tenten as she ran her hand over the blade in pure reverence. Her had going towards the one of the latches that held the sword together.

" That blade is Shodai No Tsurugi, it was a gift from one of my teachers. It is a blade comprised of several different blades that form one. It is one of the hardest blades to master as you must use each blade alone & master each of them, then you must master assembling them into the Shodai. followed by releasing the blades at once to begin even attacking someone with one of the other blades within. then you must be ambidextrous to be able to use the blades in conjunction to the others like clockwork. It took me two & a half years to master that blade." Naruto said getting awed looks from the two younger teens. "That is truly amazing Naruto-kun, to be able to master such a blade in such a short amount of time." Said Lei as she looked at Naruto with stars in her eyes. Right after she said that, A doctor came up to them & helped Naruto to his feet, leading him away from the trio of Genin. Lei, Tenten & Sakura left the Hospital with one thought on their minds. _'Who was that guy?'. _Eight hours later Naruto walked out of the Hospital with Shodai No Tsurugi on His back. He had unsealed a spare change of clothes from a scroll in his pack & was now wearing a black trench-coat over clothes like his Sensei Clouds former attire. Only with a gold pauldron instead of silver. Feeling better now that his wound was healed, the scar would disappear in a few days with the Mako coursing through his veins healing it faster than it should in a lifetime. "Now, to get the heck out of here." Naruto said to himself as he walked way from the Hospital. He was a few blocks away from the Hospital when he was Surrounded with Anbu, Three of which he recongnized as Kazumi, Gaia & Yugoa. Faster than possible for a 'civilian male' Shodai No Tsurugi was off of Naruto's back. Shocking the older nins that this male swordsman was holding with no trouble a sword bigger than he was. "What do you want ANBU-Sans?" Naruto said with a voice more monotonous voice than Sephiroth when he was angry, he remembered that voice to this day & it scared him shitless. "The Hokage wishes to talk with you. What for we have no idea." Kazumi said eyeing the youth with awe, that was until she saw them, they were faded but still there, his whisker birthmarks. "Naruto." She said as she walked forward, her hand reaching out to grab him as he backed away from her. His eyes showing her that she was on thin ice.

"Sorry, but I don't know who this Naruto person is." Naruto said as he leapt back with a Mako powered jump. Kazumi following just as fast. She landed a few feet out the large swords range. "ANBU, Capture that man." Kazumi said as her along with three more ANBU Circled Naruto. Their body language doing the talking for their fellow Kunoichi's as they made plans to capture the silver haired blonde. "Sorry Kazumi, but that will not happen." Said Naruto as he Turned on his heel & lunged at a brunette haired ANBU, Hana only managed to sidestep as the blade cut into her arm. Its razorfine edge making a shallow but freely bleeding wound. Naruto took that opportunity to leap past the ANBU & dart towards the village gates. The ANBU keeping up at a shocked pace. Shocked that this man was giving them a chase at speeds that only a high level Jonin could go. Naruto was a few blocks from the gate, but with his eyes he could see they were already more than a third of the way closed, a line of Jonin's didn't help his situation. So he placed his blade in it's holster & turned sharply into an alley. Only to be met with a bear of a woman who immediately put him in a headlock, making his vision go blurry from the lack of oxygen. He proceeded to flip the woman off of himself by grabbing her shoulders & throwing her over his own. Making her loose her grip. Naruto proceeded to look up & see he was surrounded. The three way alleyways exits & a few on the roofs. "Well shit, this is just fantastic." Naruto said as he yet again drew his blade. Only he stabbed it in the ground & reached into his coat to pull out a...book? The book was white with silver edges & was written in some spidery language. Naruto opened the book & read aloud in a voice that would have perfectly matched Sephiroths if his own wasn't mixed into it. "When the war of the beasts, brings about the worlds end. The goddess descends from the sky, wings of light & dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss her gift everlasting." He said, making a certain copy kunoichi gape as Naruto pulled something she would have done. Naruto replaced the book & picked up his sword. "Which one of you shall be the first to fall by my blade, that is if you do not leave." Naruto said shocking them as a blue glow that was not chakra incased both his body and sword. "Well, Naruto-kun it looks like you've returned." Hiruko said as she stepped out from the crowds of ANBU. "Only to get myself patched up. I am not a part of this village, you cannot hold me here." Naruto said as he lowered his blade, if barely. "I wish that were true Naruto-kun, but even if I let you go, I can't let the other villages have you, your just two powerful. Besides Konoha is your home." Kiruko said hoping she would reach the younger man.

"Why would I stay here, when I would be forced to become a caged bird. Why have my wigs stripped away, so that I may never experience the joy of freedom again. So that I will be forced to give up my blade & secrets, I think not." Naruto said as he jumped into the air, leaving a quickly fading blue trail of energy. That was until he landed over nine blocks away from them & jumped roof to roof. "After him, we can not let him leave this village. Gaia, open the gates & catch him." Hiruko said as she threw off her Hokages robes & summoned Genmai. The Monkey queen transforming into her staff mode, Hiruko took hold of the staff and leaped away to find and capture Naruto. Gaia disappearing in a burst of speed along the roof tops as the 6th inner gate opened and she steadily gained on Naruto. Naruto was nearing the viilage wall that was connected to the Hokage Mountain, the easiest way to get over the wall due to the paths that ran up the mountain for repair & cleaning crews easy access. "All to easy, they really should go through their security measures." Naruto said as he landed for a breather. This was his second biggest mistake of the day as this gave Gaia enough time to catch up to him. 'BOOOMMM!' "What in Minerva's name?"Naruto looked back towards the sound only to have his face connected with Gaia's fist, sending the new Angel of death flying back towards the village. "Sorry Naruto-Kun, but We can't let you go." Said Gaia as she raced after Naruto. Naruto didn't know what hit him, he was still registering the hit Gaia hit him with. "Oh right, it was a workout obsessed busty woman. I need to stop getting overconfident." Naruto said as he landed on the unforgiving ground, skipping like a stone before stopping. Standing up & regaining his balance Naruto grew if possible even more angry, "That is it, no more mister Nice Angel." He said as he grabbed Shodai No Tsurugi off of his back. He suddenly went flying again as Gaia ran up to him & smashed him in the face, yet again, this time making him fly straight into the Hokage tower, knocking out instantly. Making her temporarily smile as she patted herself on the back for her aim. She closed the gates & sat down on the ground to let the effects of opening the eight inner gates wear off. After a minute she got up to head to the Hokage Tower. She noticed Naruto's blade on the ground. She picked it up & hoisted it onto her shoulders, her knees buckled under the weight of the blade as she ran to the Hokage Tower.

(With Naruto)

Naruto wanted to die, his headache literally made him feel like he had got hit with a comet. _'Then again, a Tai-jutsu specialist that has six of the eight inner gates opened & hitting you in the face will do that to ya.' _He thought to himself, he went to sit up, only he noticed that he couldn't. He looked to see he had been tied down to a Hospital bed with a series of chains & leather straps. He had also been covered with a thick blanket & that his head was propped up by a large, soft pillow. "Well, I've woke in worse situations." He said to himself. He looked around his new surroundings and immediately on guard. He was in a large master bedroom set in a western style with a large low burning fireplace to get rid out the cold from the fading winter months. Though it was the fact that he was under a set of thick silk blankets, handcuffed to the bed & completely naked that got him. _'First i need to get loose, find my clothes and Shodai No Tsurugi. Followed by escaping this place and leaving for good.'_ He thought as he began the tedious process of picking the lock on his left hand with the hair clip he pulled from his hair. Laughing mentally as the ANBU didn't fully check him for anything he could use to escape.

(Council chambers, same time)

"Hokage-sama, there be a goo reason you called an emergency meeting this late at night?!" Asked Tsume who was clad in only a loose red shirt & panties like much of the council members save the Hyuga Matriarch Asahiko Hyuga who was dressed in a near transparent nightgown that would have shown her more _'sensitive' _areas had she not been wearing a short robe over it. All of the council members were nearly asleep though Shikoko Nara had her head down on the table and was snoring lightly in a dead slumber. Inoko saw the burning glare the Hokage was giving the Nara clan head and shook the sleeping woman awake, receiving a good slap to the face for her efforts Inoko simply and discretely moved her hand towards the snoring woman's Frontdoor and plunged her fingers knuckle deep. Waking the sleeping woman who in turn gave out a low moan, thankfully the loud council chamber saved her the embarresment that would haunt her for days to come. "I would also like to know the reason for a meeting at this ungodly hour." She said as she sent a deathglare towards the wizened hokage. "This meeting has been called because recently someone who disappeared nearly five years ago has returned, that person is Naruto Uzumaki." Hiruko said as the clan heads bolted up from their seats, all signs of tiredness and having been asleep gone. "You really mean it, Naruto is here!?" Tsume asked with stars in her eyes and a wild but happy smile on her face. 'How is he doing?" Asked Asahiko with a small smile but the same stars in her eyes as Tsume, the rest could be said for the rest of the council members save the male civilians who were grumbling curses at Naruto for to quote Councilmen Notashou 'A lucky sonofa bitch.' "Has he been eating well?" asked Choko Akaminchi with a good-natured smile but her starry eyes giving of something differen't, the aged Hokage was too tired to deduce what though. "How handsome is he know?" inquired Inoko with a smile full to the brim with wanton. "Were is he staying?" asked Shikoko with a faint blush from thoughts about the former blonde and Inokos fingers having not left her cavern, The look from Inoko telling her they were staying there until the meeting was over or until she decided to pull them out. "How long is he staying or is he staying?" Voiced Shibiru Abarame, surprising everyone as the Abarame clan head never said much to anything during their meetings. "How is he doing & were is he, I'm gonna kill him for leaving me." Said Mikoto Uchiha, Matriarch of the Uchiha clan though the clan consisted of only her and her daughter Sasuki do to Izumi slaughtering the rest of the clan. Mikoto and the Hokage being the only ones knowing the truth behind the massacre. Mikoto had been a little like a overly possessive parent towards Naruto but after the massacre she had become even more so towards him. She had gone on a paternal rant after he left, soon after her anger had only grown. It had been almost three years before she let it go, the man she let it go on didn't walk for almost two weeks but he sure as hell had the biggest shit eating grin in the world afterwords.

"Yes he's fine, better than I thought but there is a vital reason I called this meeting. Earlier today Naruto walked into the village with a serious burn on the left side of his body, using a very complexly made zanbato as a crutch that he seemed to use with ease. An ANBU saw this and reported to me but when i got there i saw that he was gone so i merely waited for him to get out of the hospital but i had no idea that it was Naruto. His hair has changed as it is pure silver that reaches his waist and he stands nearly 6'2 ft his cloths are just outlandish but he somehow makes it look good after walking a third of the way to the hospital he encountered a trio of Genin who insisted that they help him, they forced their help on him by Maito Gaia's student Lei grabbing and barely lifting the zanbato while Sakura Haruno and Tenten Higurashi held him up while they walked him towards the Hospital. When they reached the hospital he signed his name as Sephiroth, a strange name I know. After they left him when a doctor and med-nin came for him the Genin left him and eight hours later he walked out of the Hospital Inu, Neko and Gai surrounded him and told him that I wanted him in my office, Inu recognized him and called him byu his name after she saw that his birthmarks were almost faded but recognizable, to which he said he didn't know anyone named Naruto. Inu then tried to hug him out of relief for him being okay after all these years but he jumped nearly sixteen feet back with his sword held in his hand while Inu jumped after him landing only a few feet away from his blades reach. More ANBU that had been called in to make sure he was brought to me surrounded him, he then at an incredibly fast speed broke through their formation by giving a tracker ANBU a shallow but fast bleeding fine cut from his blade, showing how sharp he kept it. He then led us including me and over eighty ANBU on a chase through the village. He stopped when he saw that he was surrounded in a large threeway alley by the ANBU and myself. He then pulled out a book that was written in a very spidery language that had some portion of our current scripture system if barely, he then recited a very beautiful piece of poetry that at the moment confused us because of his actions. It apparently gave him time to form a plan as his blade was incased in some sort of energy that flowed into his sword and covered his body, it was after me and him exchanged words for over a couple of minutes that he then possibly used that same energy to jump nearly nine blocks and almost escape the village by going over the walls. It was do to Maito Gaia that he was brought back to us. Though she did have to use six of the eight inner gates to subdue him. It was after she knocked him out that she was able to lift his blade with fairl amount of trouble that he was brought back to his parents house in the clan district. I have decided that he will be inducted into the Kunoichi forces. He will be history's first Shinobi." Hiruko Finished. The clan heads were speechless as they took in this information, that all changed as they started chewing her out. Maternal instincts ruling over them. "What the Hell Sarutobi, Naruto-kun is to fragile for that." Yelled Tsume who despite the story let her insticts win over her. "ENOUGH, I have made up my mind and that is that! Naruto will be a shinobi because it is for his own protection, what if the other villages got ahold of him then what would you do huh, they would only use him as a weapon and breeding stock like a prized bull." Hiruko stated, the council was quiet from their Hokage's outburst. "Council dismissed."

(With Naruto)

"Finally." Naruto said as he finished picking the lock on the cuffs and undoing the leather straps that held him down to the bed. It had taken him hours to get out of the onds that held him but he had done it. He got up and stretched his sore muscles. The door opened to reveal the purple haired Neko ANBU from earlier in the day. He turned around and faced her, though that was bad for her because she got a full look at his completely nude body. She was thrown back by the fountains of blood pouring from her nose as she saw his twelve inch meat stick. She picked herself up and lunged at the silver haired blond, even if she was wearing a mask he could still see the lust filed eyes of the woman as he was tackled to the ground. "OHHH FFFUUUUCCCKKK!" He rolled out from under her, she had somehow managed to pull her cloths off as she lunged at him in midair. Her mask also, leaving her face exposed to him. Not that he cared he just hauled ass outa Dodge as he bust through the door and through the house. The ANBU chasing him as he pulled his scattered cloths off from the ground. Shodai No Tsurugi was not to be found as he locked himself in the bathroom and pulled on his cloths. He couldn't find his pauldron as it was probably with his blade. "Open up Naru-kun, I want you to see how ANBU treats bad boys, but your just a hunk of man." Yugoa said as she banged against the door. "No way in hell you perverted hormone crazed cat." Naruto said as he prided himself on not getting caught and raped by the Kunoichi, not since he got caught by Kakaza and Hisa, he only got out of that due to them argueing over who got him first. '_Now to find a damn fast way out of here.'_

There you have it, the first chapter of the Fist shinobi, eight swordsman of the mist version. it will be a while before I update again though. Just a warning.

Jutsu translation

Raiton-Ryuhuden, Lightning realease- lightning dragon bullet. I do however think that i misspelled the name. Please review and flames excepted.


	2. Chapter 2, Fights and Clipped wings

**YOU ALL KNOW THE DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE NARUTO OR FINAL FANTASY OR THE ORIGINAL VERSION OF STORY **

**All chacaters, jutsu (except those that are not in the series) are mine, weapons, locations, attacks..etc**

**they all belong to Kishimoto, Fox Boss and Sony/playstation or whatever company owns the Final Fantasy Series**

"Talking"

'thinking'

_"perverted dream/thinking etc anything perverted so expect this alot"_

attack

_(Flashback)_

**Spell/Justsu**

**"Summon/Demon talking"**

**'_Summon/demon thinking'_**

_L__ast time: 'Now to find a damn fast way outa here'_

_Now_

"Come on, open up the door Naruto-kun!. . . HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE ANKO!?" Naruto merely kept his back against the door as the sex-crazed Kunoichi behind it kept pounding her hands against the thick Oak door. "I'm here to make sure you don't rape the newset addition to our ranks Uzuki-san." Stated another voice behind the door. He gulped when he detected the underlying thick traces of lust in her voice also. Due to his Mako enhanced senses he could litterally smell the sex and excitement coming from the woman, it reminded him of the time he had been captured by Hisa and Kakuza.

_(Flashback two years ago)_

_(Naruto looks like Lazoo from FF12)_

_Naruto was sitting down, cooking a rabbit over a fire as two women sat down also. Both of them wore black cloaks with red clouds on them; one was named Hisa and the other woman's name was Kakuza. Hisa wore her cloak open in the front showing her chest and mid-riff, her mid D-cup breasts were held back and wrapped in bandages in such a way that they showed plenty of her generous cleavage. She had long silver hair that was slicked back, she had an interesting and honestly beautiful shad of pink/purple in her eyes. The way she was sitting gave him a good view of her panties but he pretended not to notice. She had a triple bladed scythe that looked pretty sinister. Kakuza was more conservative with her clothing, meaning that nothing but her hands and eyes were visible as her face was; like her body, mostly hidden. She wore a white headdress and a smoke black mask. She had in his opinion unique, and beautiful. They were a bright green like polished jade but the rest of the eye was a dark-red, making the green stand out even more against her tan skin. Though he could have sworn he had seen some stitches on her body. _

_He encountered them when they had stumbled on his campsite when he was asleep. Luckily it seemed that they were on the run, so Hisa just covered his mouth as some Sand Kunoichi went by. They dragged him around the countryside for awhile before they found a place to stop. Hisa forced him to make them dinner while they went into the nearest town and restocked their supplies, so he hunted a few rabbits and gathered some spices that would give the soup he was going to make some flavor as well. He shocked them apparently when he pulled out a large cooking pot from his pack and and filled it with water from his water-skin. He lit a fire under it while he skinned the few rabbits he had caught and prepared a simple soup. Hisa all the while admiring Souba that he kept on the back. As he cooked, he overheard them talking about Jinchuuriki and Biju._

_"So these Jinchurriki, what are they exactly?" Naruto asked out of curiosity as he served them soup. Hisa and Kakuza ate without hesitation, like they didn't care if he had poisoned the soup or not. "Jinchurriki are containers of entities of pure chakra called Biju." Kakuza said as she pulled down her mouth, he had been right as she did have stitches but that was nothing as she was still a very. striking woman "Like the Kyuubi" He asked. The two girls stopped talking and glared at him, "What do you know about the Nine-Tails Handsome?" Hisa asked with a sadistic grin on her face that surprisingly sent chills down his spine, chills he hadn't felt in a long time. "Only that it was destroyed by the Youndaime Hokage of Konohagakure years ago." He replied, though he knew differently as Angeal he told him about it on his fifth birthday. He didn't have anything to hide to them as he told the truth, though he got nervous as the two studied him more intently; they sat down and ate more of the soup without taking their eyes off him though. _

_"Biju can't be killed, not by humans anyway." Kakuza stated as she took a deep drink of the soup broth. "This is pretty good boy, the ingredients must have been pricey?" Kakuza said as she praised the boy on his cooking skill, considering giving him some money in return for cooking them dinner, Enjoying the taste as she sipped the soup enjoying the taste, Hisa however gulped it down as if it was sake from Kami's table. "Ya this is some great shit!" Hisa said, that compliment finally made Naruto blush slightly under their praise and he answered Kakuza's question, "No,they weren't I hunted the rabbit and gathered the herbs for the soup. Once you figure out whats edible and whats not. Its actually very Therapeutic." Naruto said sharing his knowledge with the two older women as he poured himself a bowl of the soup. He humped lightly when the two women gasped and turned their backs towards him. Naruto got paranoid and added a bit of Mako to his ears to listen in on their whispered conversation. "This boy has some skills we can use! this stuff is way better than the sludge you make." He heard Hisa say "How about we keep him?" Naruto barely gulped in repressed fear at Hisa's suggestion He visibly gulped when he saw Kakuza nod her head at the suggestion though he hid it wide a wide mouthful of soup. "As much as I want to kill you for that comment, I wont deny that he's useful, for a man. He knows how to cook and knows the area." "Plus he's cute" "I won't deny that he is pleasant to look at." Kakuza agreed with her partner as they both looked back at him with small smiles, Naruto blushed at that but deep down he was getting scared. They turned back around and started talking to again. _

_"Oooooo He's so cute, I just wanna rape him!...and cut him a little~." __He heard Hisa cooooe, That did it for him as he dumped his soup back in the pot and pulled his hood back over his head, ready to utilize his skills to disappear; __"Hey I saw him first so I get him first." __Kakuza snapped at the silver haired women, seeing as they were in a heated argument he decided to sneak away while they were distracted. __"Please, as if he would be into a stitched up bitch like you, I bet you use that_ **Jiongu** _to tighten yourself backup after you get done fuckin." __Hisa sneered at the older women. Naruto was a fair distance away but he could still hear their argument.__" Like he'd be interested in a psychotic hag with a blood fetish!" __Kakuza yelled at Hisa as she drew a kunai and Hisa drew her scythe. Naruto ran and didn't stop until he hit the next town, he swore that night that one thing was universally true;"Kunoichi are scary."_

_(end flashback)_

"Sure as hell don't want to run back into those two, I'm afraid of what they wouldn't do to me." Naruto said as he shook his head to get rid of the memory. It was then that he noticed something, the cat fight outside the door. "Now that's strange." he mostly said to himself as he opened the door slightly; this was him strange and equally foreboding as he didn't hear them stop fighting, "Good their gone." Naruto said as he opened the door and let his senses expand searching for any near by ANBU or Kunoichi. A light blue glow around him as his Mako expanded and expanded his awareness as the power of the world itself coursed through him and tried to find the sword. His cloths and hair changing as the glow died down, a trick he learned from Genesis. His hair turned a fiery red bronze as what was not need turned to dust as it died. Soon he was an almost exact copy of his teacher save for his eyes and the silver bangs that eventually led into the burning bronze color of his hair. His voiced changed to match Genesis also with a little help from a bit of Youkai from his tenant mixed with his own Mako.

"There, now all I have to do is find Shodai No Tsurugi and I can leave." he said as he walked down the hall, summoning Rapier to his right hand in low glowing red flame. It was after he did this that he felt it, as if the Lifestream broke open and something left it, as if something or someone had tried to break free from the Lifestream, then he felt it. A pain so agonizing seized him that he could not scream outlowed; something he was thankful for. He felt his wings unfurl and change, bones and flesh breaking and moving as they changed shape, his lanky build growing and he felt himself gain a few pounds of muscle if the feeling of his muscles ripping apart and healing in microsecond's were anything to go by. But the thing that ellivated this pain were the voices, all at once they called out to him, _"Naruto, you're our living legacy, remember what we taught you and never be afraid, show them the angel that you have become, never let those who would use you and others rule your life_." He heard Sephiroth say, _"Remember your honor and never back down from your enemy."_ echoed the voice of Angeal. _"This world needs a new hero Naruto, you are that hero, be the healer of this broken world. For our are always cherished by us and the goddess."_ Sounded the voice of Genises, _" Never let anyone tell your you can not change you destiny brother, for it is they that are lost on the path__s of their life. Re-forge your destiny and make fate yours."_ Said Cloud as he felt their presences leave his mind._ "Make us proud."_

they echoed as he couldn't sense them anymore. He was speechless and happy, but he needed to escape first before he let his tears of both joy and sorrow fall. Throwing the feelings off he proceeded down the hallway of the mansion with Rapier in his hand, He encountered no ANBU but did have to dodge a few Jonin mainly being small power fresh meat Kunoichi's. He simply hid while they went by. Expanding his senses out he tried to feel for the power of the Fusion Swords. The Mako that were always present in the blades, invaded his senses as he withdrew his power partially. Soon enough he found his blade in an armoury propped against a stack tri-pronged kunai he recognized as the Youndemai-Hokages _Hirashin_ Kunai. "Makes sense, I am in their mansion" Naruto said as he slid the large fusion blade back into his holster, he turned to leave but stopped as an urge and a devious thought overtook his mind, he turned back around and grabbed a kunai off of the table. "If I am their son than these belong to me and these can really make travelling better." Naruto grabbed an empty storage scroll from a nearby bench and sealed as man of the kunai as he thought he would need. He then left the armoury and continued to explore the mansion. He occasionally knocked out a few ANBU when they spotted him, he soon found himself right in front of the front door that led out of the place, you know if the large glass windows that let him see the front gate that would open up in the idle of the clan district was any clue.

Silently he opened he door and walked out of the mansion, he turned around and started walking towards the gate. Towards his freedom, "Of course; Hiruko would set up a barrier in-case I escaped before she could do anything else." Naruto said as gathered Mako in his hand for a more powerful spell to destroy the barrier. As his hand glowed a flaring red signifying that enough power was ready and all he need do was cast the spell. He lifted his hand towards the central seal tag that connected and supplied the power for the other seals that kept the barrier up. He lowed his hand as he saw the outlines of ANBU and a certain Kage appear in the Shadows, the power he gathered in his hand dissipating as Hiruko and twenty ANBU emerged from the shadows. "I was wondering when you would show Hakage-san. Tell me, why is that when I wake up I find Myself tied down to a bed, naked and a woman trying to rape me as soon as she opens the door. I also find it ironic that the home of my parents, a secret you hid from me for so long is the place I awake." Naruto said, Hiruko had a steely gaze on her face along with a mixture of sadness and curiosity. mainly because Naruto had changed his voice, appearance and had found out what she had hid from him for so long.

"So, It seems you figured it out, hugh Naruto-kun, but tell me. How did you change appearance and come into possession of two of the lost sacred weapons of the Kami?" Hiruko asked, hoping to get some answers from the man she once knew as a surrogate grandson. "That is for me to know and you to never find out, Hiruko-san. I will give you one chance to lower the barrier, if you do not I will do it myself. "He said to her, it wasn't a suggestion, it was a demand. "Only if you stay Naruto-kun, if the other villages hear of youu they will stop at nothing to-", "I care not Hiruko, and I will niether stay here to be a breading machine or diverge my secrets to you. I will repeat my self only this once Lower-The-Barrier." Naruto said as he shifted Rapier to his more powerful right hand to let the aged Fire-Shadow know he was dead serious. "I don't want to Naruto-kun but I will knock you out to keep you safe, you are to valuable to let go and I will not let Minako's last wish be in vain, I will protect you even if you Don't want me to." Hiruko declared as she set her face to that of a determined leader and the _Goddess of_ _Kunoich_i, Naruto merely lifted his blade into a defense position, "Then let me show you why I am an angel of death Hiruko." Maruto said as the Mako gathered into his hand again._  
_

"Very well Naruto, ANBU; restrain him at any costs and make sure he's not hurt anymore than needed." Hiruko commanded with no emotion, a cry of "HAI Hokage-sama!" was heard as the ANBU surrounded Naruto with swords drawn. "Surrender now Namikaze and we will not attack." A turtle ANBU said as she waited for his reply. All she got was a sharp pain as Rapier's crimson blade cut a shallow gash through her breast-plate and making her bleed profusely. "Take him down." Said a falcon masked Anbu as they charged their Katana's with chakra.

(Play Living in the Eye of The Storm by Trapt..ps Awesome frigin song)

The Anbu came at him four at a time, the rest falling back as the four others tried to get past his guard, they failed as Naruto blocked ones sword and disarmed her. He sent a kick to her diaphragm and nocked the wind out of her. He dodged a stab to the right shoulder by twisting as hitting the Eagle Masked ANBU in the face with the flat of his blade; knocking her out from the force of the much harder and heavier sword. He locked blades with two others as they came in two back up their fellow Kunoichi while the others threw shuriken and kunai laced with chakra at him; hoping to at least slow the taller male down. Naruto pushed the ANBU back and jumped up to avoid the deadly barrage sent his way, the Anbu abandoned their plan and jumped after him, hoping to take him down with superior numbers. Left, right, dodge, turn, twist parry and block. These were the actions Naruto made as he and the other nineteen ANBU descended back towards the ground. "ENOUGH, **SOLARUS FLARE!**" Naruto said as a bright blinding light exploded in the palm of his hand, blind most of the ANBU save the few that closed their eyes. The spell, no the small near nuclear bright light incased the entire front of the mansion, infulfing all save Naruto in it's violent diminishing radience; it seemed like an eternity to Hiruko as the light started to fade though it lasted only a minute.

Yet it was not Naruto's power that scared her in that eternity like moment... It was the all to familiar sound of sharpened steel cutting through flesh, the light finally faded enough for the Hokage to see that her ANBU had been decimated. Though they where still alive they bore freely bleeding cuts on their bodies in places that if not treated soon would prove fatal. Hiruko looked at the still changed form of her surrogate grandson, his long blood-red sword held to the side with a perfectly still right hand, his long coat blowing in the slowly growing breeze.

(end song)

"Now do you understand Hiruko, that I shall never be caged. For even if you bind me with the chains of Yami Herself... I shall break them and my fury shall be cast upon those who bound me. Is more blood-shed really such a sacrifice that you will hold me here. All because you think that I can give more power to differen't villages and upset and destroy the supremacy that Konoha has on those other than the ones who rule or reside in it. "

Naruto said as he turned to face the old Hokage, His face as set as concrete in expectation of an answer. His appearance changing as his face and build returned to that of his original form. Though his cloths remaining and his eyes remaining the same piercing, stormy seas of slitted emerald. His hair lengthening slightly and turning a glowing silver yet his roots remaining those of blazing bronze. "Shatter all barriers and destroy thy cage. **REALEASE**." Naruto said as the barrier around the Uzumaki-Namikaze estate and compound cracked as if time was wearing down stone. The dome around the entire thing releasing and fading in a large burstof chakra that startled most Chunin and above Kunoichi racing towards the once sealed estate. Only to be witnesses to a battle that would make them believe and renew their fhaith in Kami.

"No Naruto, it is not. But there won't be bloodshed. I promised Minako that I would keep you on the village, safe from her enemys and all the others who would only throw you away when they where done with you. So for your sake, the sake of your mothers' last breath and the promise I made to her... I shall make sure that you never leave this village so long as I live." A fire, no a building torrent of passion not seen since her prime ignited inside the ancient Hokages eyes. A passion not seen since her youth and the last Shinobi World War. "As Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, I Sarutobi Hiruko will keep you from leaving this village so long as I live." Hiruko said as Henma the monkey queen appeared beside the aged Fire-shadow. Transforming into her staff form and Hiruko throwing her Hokage robes to the side revealing her battle gear underneath. She grabbed her longtime friend and battle partner and slipped into a bo-jutsu stance.

"Then You leave me no choice Hokage." Naruto said as his voice stilled and his cloths changed to that of the late Sephiroths. Rapier disappearing in a swirl of vermillion flames from his hand. Startling the Hokage as he changed to resemble Sephiroth save for the same bronze roots, his hair reaching down to his waist, it rippled in the now strong winds as if each strand as crafted from lines of the purest silver. Then, to Hiruko's fear and awe. One of the most revered blades in history, the legendary Masumune appeared in green flames not so unlike the **Katon: shunshin**. The flames where a dark near venomous green and emerald. The heat from the power of the blade and the summoning of the blade creating steam in the cool night air. Hiruko new that she had one option at her disposal. She would have to use THEM. two seals that where commonly used by Konoha when they joined Konoha to either weaken them if they where spies, and insure their loyalty. They where both Unaware of the crowds starting to surround the estate, but they dare not step over the property line, waiting in biting anticipation of who would strike first.

They where shocked when they saw the swordsman disapear only to hear a clash of weapons as he slashed at their leader. His sword biting into the summons weapon form. He leaped back as Hiruko swept Henma towards him, followed by a stab and a crushing blow, their aged leader a near invisible blur. Only the sound of the two fighters as they clashed was heard. The ring of steel against whatever made up Henma, soon enough They where fighting like demons. Each swing, thrust, and slash was like a dance. No movement was wasted. Each strike and block perfectly synched with their opponet. Moving in blurs and stopping in a shower of sparks. It was then that they felt it. Like a thousand exploding tags Hiruko's KI and chakra explode as she gained a deadly glint in her hard eyes, her breathing a little ragid from the exertion of fighting Naruto. Her chakra somewhat forming a shell around ehr with a heavenly feminine face. "So, it seems I have to take this seriously then. I hoped that I could end this without revealing more of my power but I guess I have no choice now." Naruto said as He jumped into the air... Seeming to fly as he soared into the night sky. He could have escaped easily right then. But he was enjoying the challenge of fighting Hiruko. He was sure the other countries spies that hid within Konoha would report the fight to their superiors soon so what was wrong with showing the old woman who was better. That and he wanted to test himself even further.

He landed a fair distance away from Hiruko, over forty feet away from where they had clashed. "So... It seems as if the Will Of Fire still burns within you Hiruko. Alloiw me the pleasure of showing my power then." Naruto said as he held masumune to the side. "Dreams of the morrow- where I fly free torment my shattered soul. Both pride and honor lost, wings stripped away from you. Your end is NIGH!" Naruto said as his wings exploded outward in a shower of black feathers, looking to b made of silken onyx plates in the baleful moonlight. Shocking the gathered forces around them as they felt a explosion of power explode from Naruto, though foreign to them. It was just, if not a little stronger than the Hokages. They took a look at the wings as he folded them against his back, they where large. Easily reaching a full fifteen feet in wingspand but where odly shaped, but that only added to their beauty. A few feathers fell towards them, they stretched out there hands to catch them. " I will take you down Naruto." The Hokage sade as they saw her make a rapid and blurred chain of handseals. " Come and Try." naruto taunted as he readied his blade. She finished on the tiger seal and called out the name of her jutsu. " **Katon: Karyu Endan.** " Hiruko said as a high pressured stream of red hot near white fire shot from her mouth. The front of the attack taking the form of a dragons roaring mouth.

**There is the second of four updates for this chapter, sorry but I do not have the time to write more. I will post the next half of the chapter when I can so please do not be angry with but if you are I understand. All attacks and characters not in the games/movies/shows are mine and are usable to any author that wishes to use them. I also plan on revisiting my earlier works and correcting them where needed so you now know when to expect and I am putting the Lost-Tapes and Naruto crossover Idea up for Adoption to anyone who wants it. PS... I am sorry about the Incomplete fight and I will continue it as soon as I can so do not fret and your anger is extremely understandable. PPS... I am so evil with the cliff hangers. HAHAHAHAHA! No but I truly am sorry about the incomplete chapter.**


End file.
